


A Special Gift

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Tikki interaction, Adrinette, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Marriage, Married Fluff, Married Life, Mentioned Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Mentioned Plagg, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Presents, Romantic Fluff, Tikki helps Adrien, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff month, planning surprise, special gift, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Adrien wants to surprise Marinette with a special gift for an anniversary. To make sure he gets the right one, he calls upon Tikki for help. After all, who better than the only other being who's spent so much time with his beautiful and wonderful Lady than her kwami.





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of Fluff Month. Prompt is a special gift.

Stepping out of their room, Adrien did his best not to wake Marinette, thanking his lucky stars that she slept so heavily compared to him. If his luck held out, he'd have the next hour to make breakfast for them and find her a gift for their upcoming anniversary. 

"Morning, Adrien," Tikki chirped from her perch on the counter, a chocolate chip cookie in her paws. She offered him a warm smile, which he returned as he watched her eat the cookie with far more delicacy than he ever witnessed from Plagg with camembert.

"Hey, Tikki, can I ask you a favor?" he asked, approaching the same counter where his laptop rested nearby. He popped the lid up and pressed the power button, waiting the few seconds for the top-of-the-line computer to show him the home screen. "I could use some ideas for Marinette. She's insisting we don't celebrate our anniversary this year, but I really want to wow her, you know?"

"Which anniversary is this? You haven't been married but a few months." 

He blushed. He couldn't help it as he caught the knowing look in the kwami's gaze. "The anniversary of the first time she said she loved me."

He expected the giggle coming from the kwami, knowing she didn't mean more than amusement. Unlike Plagg, she tended to keep her teasing of him to a minimum, never saying she thought his remembrances of such occasions being too cheesy and sappy for any self-respecting guy. She merely nodded as her giggles subsided and floated toward the computer. 

"Did you have something in mind?" she asked, settling on his shoulder.

"Not really. I know she's been talking about this new sewing machine, but I want something a little more special, you know?" Darn this infernal blush threatening to warm up further on his cheeks. He could almost swear his neck had joined in his cheeks collusion to out him.

"I do," she whispered. 

"She's done a lot for me, you know? I don't want her to ever think I take her for granted." 

"She doesn't, Adrien. In fact, you've done a lot for her. Never forget that. You're two halves of a whole." Tikki came up to nuzzle his cheek before settling back and gazing at the popular buying site Adrien had pulled up. "Now, show me this sewing machine. We can always go from there."

Thirty minutes, they had the perfect gift selected and purchased, breakfast made and trayed for eating in bed, and entered the bedroom to find Plagg and Marinette snuggled close, Plagg purring next to Marinette's cheek. Unable to resist, Adrien snapped a photo, knowing Plagg wouldn't admit to such cuddling without proof, smiling as he saved it to his lock screen. 

"Time to wake up, milady," he crooned into her ear, earning a protesting groan in return.

His smile widened as he realized how special she was to him, more precious than any gift he could ever buy yet he was still determined to try.

After all, he wasn't Adrien Chat Noir Agreste, the biggest hopeless romantic superhero known to Paris for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
